


Psychiatric

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Disorders, Muke - Freeform, Shy!Luke, Smut, bipolar!michael, eventually, mute!luke, schizophrenic!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hears things that aren't there. He gets angry and thinks the whole world is against him.</p><p>Luke doesn't talk. He refuses to speak to anyone, even though he could if he wanted.</p><p>What happens when these two boys meet at a hospital for the mentally ill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Those stupid fucking voices woke Michael up again. All the yelling, screaming voices that wouldn’t fucking go away. They were so loud, Michael couldn't even decipher what they were saying. It was just yelling and shrieking in his mind.

He sat straight up in his uncomfortable bed, hands holding his temples as he screamed out in frustration. The voices were dying down now, which could only mean-

“Michael!” Nurse Bella ran into the room, pulling Michael’s hands from his face. Michael’s pained eyes met her concerned ones. He bit his lip, chest heaving up and down. 

“They keep yelling, make it stop!” Tears were falling down Michael’s face. “Make them fucking stop! What kind of a nurse are you? Make the pain go away!” Bella sighed, holding Michael’s face. 

“Its okay Michael, I’m here now. They go away when someone’s here. Are they going away?” Michael nodded slightly. They were going away. They had been reduced to whispers, helping Michael calm down and catch his breath. Bella smiled, stepping away from Michael and digging something out of her pocket. She pulled out a small container, opened the lid, and let a small pill fall into her palm. “Here’s your medicine Michael, it’ll help. Breakfast is being served if you want to get out. I know this room is pretty boring.” Bella smiled kindly, gesturing around the small, gray room. Michael nodded.

“Is Ashton going to be there? I can’t stand him. Everything always needs to be so fucking perfect all the time.” Bella laughed, but quickly pulled a straight face.

“Don’t talk like that about other patients Michael, its rude. He can’t help it, his OCD is a very powerful part of him. He’s working on it Michael, just like you’re working on yourself. Just like everyone else here is working on themselves. Give them all a chance.” Michael scowled, crossing his arms and leaning back against the empty wall.

“I hate everyone here, they are all so annoying. They all hate me too anyway, why even try? Everyone hates me.” Bella sighed, taking a seat next to Michael on the bed.

“No one hates you Michael. You just never give anyone a chance to get to know you. Which is why I talked to Dr. Phyllis, and she signed you up for group therapy this afternoon. We think it would help you if you talked to people who need help too, and we think it would help you realize you’re not the only one who needs it.” Michael’s eyes widened, and he uncrossed his arms, sitting up straight.

“No! Don’t do that! Everyone hates me here. I hate everyone here! That’s not going to help! I don’t want to talk about my problems with other people. Don’t make me go Bella, don’t you fucking dare!” Bella didn’t even flinch as Michael started to yell.

“Take the pill Michael, and go downstairs. Talk to Ashton, or someone else. Make friends. You need someone to talk to, that isn’t a nurse or doctor. It’ll help, I promise.” Michael frowned and took the pill from Bella’s hand, swallowing it without water. Bella sighed again and got up, leaving Michael on the bed. 

“Fine. But I’m warning you now, its not going to help.” Bella rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

“Only if you don’t let it.”

 

* * *

 

Michael did go downstairs, taking the carefully planned out meal meant for him and sitting alone in the corner of the bland dining area. He ignored everyone around him, picking at his food silently. 

He hated people. He hated how they never seemed to stop talking, it reminded him of the torture he went through on a daily bases. He hated how they all either ignored him or annoyed him so much he felt like punching someone.

He looked up when a boy sat across from him, setting his plate down carefully and setting his perfectly-folded napkin down next to it. Fuck.

“Hi Michael. Looks like you finally came out of your room.” Michael scowled and set his eyes back to his food.

“What are you doing here Ashton?” Ashton sat down, unfolding his napkin to start cleaning his utensils.

“I heard a rumor you were going to group therapy today. I am too, so I was going to ask if it was true.” Michael sighed, rolling his eyes and picking his food. 

“Yeah, its true. Fucking nurse Bella signed me up for it.” Ashton grinned, ignoring Michael’s harsh tone.

“I love Bella. She’s very sweet. She gets that I can’t help how I need everything to be perfect. Speaking of that, your hair is a bit messy, its a little frustrating.” Ashton brushed back his own hair, which was perfectly placed atop his head (well, the best it could be with the limited access to hair supplies). Michael touched his own hair, feeling how it was a little messed up.

“Yeah, whatever. I guess I’ll see you later.” Michael stood up, throwing his plate away and heading straight back to his room.

 

* * *

 

“You ready Michael?” Bella walked in, keeping the door open as she walked over to where Michael was sitting in the corner of his room. The voices had been whispering to him, telling him to ‘be ready for what is to come’. What the hell does that mean?

“Why do I have to go? I’m getting better, Dr. Phyllis said so. I’m better. The voices are speaking less often, and they are quieter during the day. They only yell at night now. Its getting better.” Bella smiled softly, setting a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“I know, you are getting better. But you still aren’t comfortable around people. You’ve only ever opened up to me and Dr. Phyllis. So you are going. You’re going to make a friend, or at least try to. Okay?” Michael rolled his eyes, huffing and standing up from his chair.

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though.”

 

* * *

 

Bella dropped Michael off in the room the group therapy was meeting in. There were nine chairs set in a circle, a few of them already occupied. The first person Michael noticed was Ashton, who was talking to the girl next to him. They were both smiling as they talked, dressed in the same dark gray clothes as all the other patients here. Michael believed her name was Charlotte, though he didn’t know why she was here. Next to her was another girl, who was sitting with her knees to her chest as was frowning at the ground. Michael had never seen her before, or the boy who was sitting on her other side. He was sitting quietly, his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was trying to remember something. Michael took a seat on the opposite side, hoping people would get the hint that he didn’t feel like speaking.

“Hello everyone! There are still a few more people who we are waiting for, so go ahead and talk amongst yourself until they show up.” A man walked into the room, wearing the typical doctor uniform of the doctors here, and sat down in one of the chairs, smiling brightly. Michael scowled at his shoes, crossing his arms and sitting back into his chair. 

Ten minutes later, all but one of the chairs were occupied. Two more girls had walked in, both of which Michael didn’t know. One was impossibly skinny, her skin pale and eyes sunken in. The other looked to be completely normal, but that obviously doesn’t mean she is. No one is here.

“So it seems that the last person is running a little late, so we will just start now. We will begin by stating our names, and why we are here. So, my name is Dr. Johnson, and I am a specialist in teens with mental disorders. Now, we’ll go around the circle, starting with you.” Dr. Johnson gestured to the girl sitting to his right, the one who was at least half Michael’s weight. She took a deep breath, sitting up a little straighter.

“Hi, I’m Jessica, and I suffer from anorexia and bulimia.” Dr. Johnson smiled. 

“Thank you Jessica. Next?” The boy sitting next to her sat up, looking over the group.

“I’m Calum, and I have childhood amnesia, meaning I don’t have any memories from being younger than ten.” Michael felt a little jealous of Calum. When he was a kid was when Michael’s problem was the worst. 

“Thank you Calum.” Dr. Johnson smiled the same bright grin, moving his eyes to the girl who was curled up into a ball on her chair. The girl sighed, letting her feet drop to the floor.

“I’m Savannah, and I have depression and suffer from suicidal thoughts.” Michael was still scowling at the ground. Dr. Johnson gave Savannah a kind smile, and was about to call on the next person, when the door opened, and in walked another boy.

He was staring wide eyed at the group as a nurse lead him to his seat next to Michael and stood behind his chair. Michael looked over at the boy, who was biting his nails and looked like he was in a room full of murders (which for all he knew, could be the case). The nurse smiled, resting her hands on the boys shoulders. Michael noticed the boy flinch a little, which made Michael feel sorry for him. He was so pretty, he didn’t deserve whatever problem he had, Michael just knew.

“Sorry we’re late, Luke didn’t want to come.” The nurse smiled at Dr. Johnson, who was of course also smiling. All of this smiling was making Michael sick.

“Its fine Nurse Alexis. We are right now doing introductions. Who was up next?”

“Me!” The girl who was sitting next to Ashton raised her hand, smiling brightly. “Hi, my name is Charlotte, and I have narcissistic personality disorder.” Well, that explains why she’s so happy, she’s just totally full of herself. 

“Thank you Charlotte. Lets keep going.” Ashton smiled, raising his hand in a greeting.

“Hello, I’m Ashton, and I have obsessive-compulsive disorder.” Dr. Johnson smiled, again.

“Thank you Ashton. Next up.” Dr. Johnson gestured to the girl sitting next to Ashton, who was the one who appeared to be normal.

“I’m Saray, and I have multiple-personality disorder.” Okay, so she definitely isn’t normal. 

“Thank you Saray. So, next is Luke, correct?” Luke didn’t even look up, instead, he kept staring at his lap. Nurse Alexis squeezed his shoulder, looking over the group.

“Yes, this is Luke. Luke has selective mutism and avoidant personality disorder. This means he has chosen not to speak to people, and is uncomfortable in social interactions, which makes it hard for him to make friends, which is why he’s here.” Dr. Johnson smiled softly and Luke.

“Thank you Alexis, and it is nice to meet you Luke. Lastly, we have. . .” Shit, it’s Michael’s turn. Michael shifted in his seat, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“I’m Michael, and I have schizophrenia, as well as a mild form of bipolar disorder. I basically hear people’s voices in my head that don’t really exist, and get mad very easily.” Dr. Johnson smiled, nodding his head. 

“Thank you Michael. Now, as for what we are going to be doing, that is simple. We will all be meeting here once a week, and between sessions, you are going to have a partner who you will spend your time with during the day. We have paired you up with someone here who we believe you would benefit most from interacting with. So, I will read off the pairs.” Fuck, this is going to suck. Dr. Johnson pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and cleared his throat.

“First, we have Jessica and Ashton. Then Saray and Calum, Charlotte and Savannah, and lastly, Luke and Michael.” Oh fuck. Michael glanced over, meeting eyes with Luke, who quickly looked back to his lap when their eyes met. Well, at least he doesn’t talk. That’ll be a nice change. “So, basically what you will be doing is spending the day with your partner, getting to know them and how their illness affects their life. You will be learning how there are people out there who have problems that are just as bad, if not worse, than yours. Good luck everyone, we’ll meet back here next week.” And with that, Dr. Johnson left. Everyone moved around, sitting next to who they were paired up with. Michael turned to Luke, who was staring wide-eyed at Michael, his blue eyes alert. His pretty blue eyes. Wow, he has pretty eyes. 

Michael forced a smile, extending his hand. “Its nice to meet you Luke.” Luke’s eyes flickered down to Michael’s hand, but didn’t make any move to shake it. Michael sighed, lowering his hand. Well, this’ll be interesting, that’s for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke woke up to the sound of someone entering his room. He threw his pillow over his head, burying himself in the mess of sheets and pillows. “C’mon Luke, it is time for you to wake up. I brought you breakfast, and you have your first day of group therapy today. Lets go.” Nurse Alexis poked Luke’s side. Luke made a slight whining noise before slowly rising up from the bed. “There you go, here’s your breakfast. How are you this morning?” Luke scowled and took the food, setting it on his lap. “I see, you’re tired. But you have to eat Luke, its important.” Luke stabbed the eggs on his plate, aggressively taking a bite. Alexis laughed and patted Luke’s shoulder. “Eat up Luke, I’ll be back in a couple hours to take you to therapy.” Alexis left, softly smiling before closing the door behind her.

Luke finished his breakfast, then sat back in his bed, picking at a loose thread in the sheet. Luke did not want to go to group therapy. He hated being around other people, especially the people here. Each person here has something different wrong with them, and it gets Luke confused. There are so many people around, people who crowd the small, quiet boy into corners or ignore him just because he doesn’t talk. 

Luke doesn’t like people. They make him feel small, unimportant. They are all so loud, and Luke’s so quiet. You’d think people who live at a mental hospital would know not to judge others on what’s wrong with their minds, but they are just as bad as the people from before. Before Luke came here, before Luke realized he needed help. 

Luke misses being a kid though. Back when he wasn’t as afraid of people, back when people didn’t think he was crazy because he didn’t talk. It was nice back then. He was normal.

Luke wants to be normal again.

 

* * *

 

“Luke! Are you ready to go?” Nurse Alexis walked into the room, her bright white nurse uniform hurting Luke’s eyes against the drab gray of the walls. Luke frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning up against the wall. Alexis sighed and sat on the corner of Luke’s bed by his feet.

“I know you don’t want to go Luke, but it will help you so much, I promise. I know you want to be more comfortable in social interactions, and this is the first step in overcoming your avoidant personality disorder. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want to be okay with talking again?” Luke looked up at Alexis with sad eyes, as if it was his first day of kindergarten and he didn’t want to leave his mum. Luke remembers that day, and it was far less scary than this. But Luke does want to talk again. He wants to have friends, maybe even someone who he can fall in love with. He’d like that. But its never going to happen if he doesn’t make an attempt to get better.

Luke nodded slowly, getting up from where he was sitting. Alexis smiled and got up as well, resting her hands on Luke’s shoulders. “You’re a sweet boy Luke, when you let people in, it will be easy for you to make friends. I know it will.” Luke wrapped his arms around his nurse, giving her a tight hug. Alexis is the only person Luke feels comfortable around, she’s the closest thing he has to a friend. And Luke felt grateful she was here. That she really wanted him to get better. That she was willing to help him get better. 

“Let’s go Luke, we’re already late.” 

Alexis and Luke stood outside the door, where they could hear the muffled sounds of people talking on the other side. Luke took a deep breath, staring at the door handle. Alexis noticed his hesitation, and placed her hand on his arm. Luke jumped a little at the contact, but soon relaxed. 

“Its alright Luke. No one is going to judge you. They all have problems, just like you. I promise everything is going to be okay.” Luke nodded, slowly reaching for the knob and turning it open. 

Luke’s eyes went wide when everyone else’s turned to look at him. He hated it when people looked at him. It made him feel like a fish in a room full of sharks. Alexis lead Luke to his chair, next to a boy who was staring at Luke. An incredibly attractive boy who was staring at Luke. Luke avoided everyone’s gazes, sitting back in his chair and biting his nails as a nervous habit. Alexis walked behind him, resting her hands on Luke’s shoulders. Luke flinched at the gesture, he didn’t like human contact that much. But he knew it was just Alexis, so he relaxed. Luke could feel the boy’s concerned stare next to him, looking over him like he was a specimen under a microscope. Studying him. Luke really did not like that.

“Sorry we’re late, Luke didn’t want to come.” Luke looked up enough to see the man on the other side of the circle, who was smiling. Luke knew him, Dr. Johnson. Luke’s doctor, Dr. Belfair, was his girlfriend. 

“Its fine Nurse Alexis. We are right now doing introductions. Who was up next?” Dr. Johnson looked over the group, his eyes landing on a girl who looked way too happy to be a patient at a hospital for the mentally insane.

“Me! Hi, my name is Charlotte, and I have narcissistic personality disorder.” That sounds way better than hating being around other people. Luke would much prefer to love himself too much then to think people are always judging him.

“Thank you Charlotte, let’s keep going.” Dr. Johnson looked over at the boy sitting next to Charlotte, who was also smiling. Luke wished he could be happy enough to smile. 

“Hello, I’m Ashton, and I have obsessive-compulsive disorder.” That sounds so much easier too. Having a problem with anything that isn’t perfect. Piece of cake.

Dr. Johnson thanked him, then the next girl went, a girl named Saray who has multiple-personality disorder. Once again, Luke would give anything to have that instead of what he does, it seems nice to have an escape sometimes where you’re someone else for a while, forgetting your real past. 

“Thank you Saray. So next is Luke, correct?” Luke didn’t bother acknowledging the doctor, he wasn’t going to answer. Alexis was. He felt her squeeze his shoulders, then she spoke.

“Yes, this is Luke. Luke has selective mutism and avoidant personality disorder. This means he has chosen not to speak to people, and he is uncomfortable in social interactions, which makes it hard for him to make friends, which is why he’s here.” Okay, its way more complicated than that. Luke didn’t choose not to speak, the words don’t come out. He knows he has a voice, he used to talk. But he gets so scared, the words get caught in his throat. Its like there’s a strainer, letting air out, but keeping words in. 

“Thank you Alexis, and its nice to meet you Luke.” As if, “Lastly we have. . .” Luke heard the boy next to him move around a little, and he risked a glance at the boy, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere besides here. Just like Luke. 

“I’m Michael, and I have schizophrenia, as well as a mild form of bipolar disorder. I basically hear people’s voices in my head that don’t really exist, and get mad very easily.” That sounds like it sucks. At least everything Luke sees and hears are real, and he’s in control of his emotions. But he still would trade his disorders for anything else.

“Thank you Michael. Now, as for what we are going to be doing, that is simple. We will all be meeting here once a week, and between sessions, you are going to have a partner who you will spend your time with during the day. We have paired you up with someone here who we believe you would benefit most from interacting with. So, I will read off the pairs.” Oh no. Luke doesn’t want this. He thought he’d be able to get away with maybe a couple group chats he doesn’t talk in. Not this.

First, we have Jessica and Ashton. Then Saray and Calum, Charlotte and Savannah, and lastly, Luke and Michael.” So, Luke has to be with the angry boy next to him. He’s probably loud. What if he gets frustrated about Luke not talking to him? What if when he gets angry, he’s violent? This could end really badly. On the other hand though, the boy was really hot. He had this whole “don’t mess with me” vibe that Luke kinda liked. 

“So, basically what you will be doing is spending the day with your partner, getting to know them and how their illness affects their life. You will be learning how there are people out there who have problems that are just as bad, if not worse, than yours. Good luck everyone, we’ll meet back here next week.” Maybe this will be good. Maybe being with someone who doesn’t care what other people think and is loud will be helpful. Luke looked up, his wide eyes staring as Michael turned and met them with his own emerald ones. He extended his hand in a greeting, but Luke ignored him. As said earlier, he tried to avoid touching other people. Michael was smiling, but Luke could tell it was fake. His eyes were still hard and cold, full of pain and anger, which just made Luke even more scared. “Its nice to meet you Luke.” No, it really wasn’t. When Luke continued to ignore Michael’s outstretched hand, he sighed and lowered it back to his lap. Luke really hopes this is worth it. Because this is going to be really scary. Luke can already tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, part of this “assignment” is sharing a room with your partner, and having “monitored alone time”, meaning you would be living with someone else in a room with cameras that doctors were monitoring the majority of the time. 

Michael had been moved into a room with two beds, though everything else was the same. Gray walls, gray sheets, a small TV in the corner, a desk and desk chair. But there was Luke. Luke made the whole room seem different in a way Michael didn’t understand.

Whenever Michael was around other people, the voices weren’t there. So, maybe that was why Michael wasn’t mad about the fact that he would have to share a room, after two years of being alone. That, and Luke was pretty. His blond hair was the brightest thing in the room, giving the air around him a slight yellow glow. His blue eyes and pale skin stood out against the gray clothes on his body. 

Michael couldn’t help but admire him while sitting on his bed, the both of them on opposite sides of the room. Before Michael came here, he’d had boyfriends and the occasional one-night stand. But every single relationship had ended horribly, so he promised not to let himself fall for anyone else. Not Luke, not anyone.

Besides, Luke never talks. He hasn’t said a word yet, though they’ve only both been in here twenty minutes. Michael, who was tired of the silence, decided to speak.

“So, I’m supposed to learn why you never speak and don’t like people. And you’re supposed to learn why a hear voices and get angry. So, why don’t I start, since you don’t talk?” Luke turned his body so he was facing Michael, though he didn’t look up. Michael took this as a yes.

“Alright, so, I’ve been hearing the voices since I was a little kid. They were just whispers at first, telling me things were going to happen I needed to watch out for, or I shouldn’t trust everyone, things like that. Basically warning me. As I got older, the voices got louder. Screaming, all the time. People thought I was crazy. But I knew the voices were real. I know they are. I hate it when people tell me they aren’t. And as for the angry thing, I guess its just the littlest thing makes me mad. And sometimes they don’t. Sometimes I’m angry for hours, sometimes its only a couple seconds.” Luke looked up a little, so his eyes were looking just below Michael’s. He gave a slight nod, his eyes flickering up, then back down again. “I know you aren’t gonna talk, so I guess that’s all for today. I’ll talk to ya in the morning Luke.” Michael crawled under his sheets, switching off the lamp by his bed. 

Because no one was talking, Michael was able to hear Luke’s breathing on the other side of the room. He was breathing deeply, not like he was scared or anything, more like he had a limited supply of oxygen and was using as much as he could. Michael heard when Luke finally moved, heard the bed creak as he climbed under the covers. Michael listened as Luke’s breathing slowed, signalling he had fallen asleep. 

Michael had always enjoyed silence. He appreciated it, because whenever he was alone there were a bunch of voices screaming at him. So right now, laying in silence with Luke on the other side of the room, he could bask in the noiselessness. Luke didn’t seem so bad, better than or Charlotte, who seemed like they would be talking forever. Out of everyone in that group, Luke was the best choice to Michael. He was quiet, didn’t make a mess, so far hadn’t done anything to set Michael off, which was pretty easy to do. Michael was sure it would happen though, and he knew when it did, it would scare Luke so much more than he deserved. Michael really didn’t want to scare Luke. But it was inevitable, Michael eventually scared everyone at one point or another.

But Michael was going to try really, really hard not to scare the quiet boy on the other side of the room. He was determined not to scare him away. 

 

* * *

 

Michael was woken up by the sounds of talking in the room, though this was much prefered over screaming. Michael sat up in the bed, his eyes searching for whoever was making the noise, because he knew it wasn’t Luke. His eyes landed on a nurse, who was handing Luke a small pill. Lexie? Alex? Something like that. The one who was with Luke yesterday. She must be Luke’s personal nurse.

Everyone at the hospital had one. A nurse who did most everything for them, took them places, basically acted as a mother. They have the same one from the moment they arrive to the moment they leave. Michael’s was Bella, and this was Luke’s. 

The nurse looked over, smiling when she saw Michael was awake.

“Ah! You’re up! Bella will be in shortly with your meds. I’m Alexis, Luke’s nurse, if you don’t remember.” Michael looked over at Luke, who was drinking a glass of water to swallow his pills. 

“Thanks.” Alexis smiled kindly, then turned back to Luke.

“Alright Luke, thats all for today. You have an appointment with Dr. Gratly this afternoon, but nothing before or after then. So I’ll be back to take you there, okay?” Luke met Alexis’ eyes and nodded, reminding Luke of a small child. He looked so small, and his eyes were always so wide and nervous. Michael never remembers looking so scared all the time. People had always been scared of him, not the other way around. The only thing Michael was scared of was himself, which is the worst thing Michael could ever imagine being scared of.

Nurse Alexis left, leaving the room in a deafening silence. Michael glanced over at Luke again, who was curled up in a ball on his bed, picking at a thread in his blanket. Michael studied Luke, noticing some things he hadn’t before.

Luke wasn’t really that small. In fact, he was probably one or two inches taller than Michael, and twice as broad. its only the fact that he is constantly making himself appear small, and was so scared of everyone, that made him look so little. Especially next to Michael, who couldn’t remember the last time his smile wasn’t forced, and can’t remember the last day he didn’t yell at at least one person, usually more. 

Michael was surprised when his eyes met Luke’s. Luke sat up a little straighter, so his whole face was now visible, but his knees were still brought up to his chest. His eyes trailed over Michael’s body, making Michael squirm. Luke was definitely studying him, and Michael really didn’t like that.

“Stop! Don’t look at me like I’m some rodent! Do you have any respect at all? Its fucking rude to stare you ass.” Michael’s eyes were cold and glaring. Luke flinched and immediately looked away, his face red as he hid it in his knees. Michael calmed down, his breathing slowing and his fists unclenching. Fuck, Michael knew it was only a matter of time before he lashed out. He was just hoping it would take a little while longer. Guess not though.

“Fuck sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Like I said, I can’t control my anger. The littlest things set me off.” Michael noticed how Luke shrugged slightly, but didn’t dare look over. Michael sighed, laying back against the wall and crossing one arm over his face. He really didn’t want to mess this up. Even though him and Luke were polar opposites, he wanted to be friends with him. Michael doesn’t have much experience with friends, and the shy, quiet boy seems like a start. After all, they are being forced to share a room.

Bella walked in then, carrying two small pills in her hand. “Morning Michael, how’s it goin’?” Michael shrugged, looking over at Luke, who was staring at the wall. Michael sat up, taking the pills and offered water.

“I lashed out at Luke.” Bella’s eyes widened, and she turned her head to look at Luke, who was ignoring them. She turned back to Michael, her expression stern.

“Why Michael? Luke’s fragile, you can’t yell at him.” She whispered the last part, but there was no way Luke didn’t hear. He didn’t seem to care though, he was still facing the wall and hadn’t moved.

“He was staring at me, and I got angry. It only lasted a few seconds, it wasn’t that bad, I promise.” Bella sighed, watching as Michael took his meds and set the empty glass back in Bella’s hand.

“Try not to Michael, you’ve been doing so good. I don’t want you to do any backtracking.” Michael groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
“I’m not backtracking Bella! I’m working really hard to get better! You know that! I’m trying not to get mad, but its so hard sometimes! You don’t get it Bella, its so fucking hard!” Bella didn’t even flinch, but Luke did. He curled up even more into himself, and Michael immediately felt guilty. 

“Stop it Michael, its okay. You’re right, I don’t get it. I know its hard Michael, and I know you’re trying. Its okay.” Michael took a deep breath, meeting Bella’s stern eyes.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Bella smiled softly, resting her hands on Michael’s shoulders.

“I know you are, thank you. You have nothing scheduled for today, so I’ll bring you and Luke up some food. That alright with you, Luke?” Bella looked over to Luke’s bed. Luke turned enough for his nod to be visible, then he flipped back to the wall. Bella nodded. “I’ll be back with food then.”

 

* * *

 

Michael and Luke were each on their respective beds, eating the food on their trays. Michael, who didn’t have much of an appetite, was more just moving it around on the plate, while Luke had eaten most of his already. 

Michael was feeling really guilty. Which was weird, because he usually didn’t care who he lashed out at. But for whatever reason, he didn’t want to yell at Luke, and he really didn’t want to hurt him. 

Michael took a deep breath, looking over at the blond boy across the room. “I really am sorry. I can’t help when I get mad, it just happens. I’m sorry I scared you. You probably hate me now, so I just want to make it clear I really didn’t want to yell at you. And I really don’t want you to hate me. I’m sorry.” Luke flickered his eyes up to meet Michael’s, and nodded his head. Michael smiled, it was small, the corners of his mouth barely turning upwards, but it was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke really didn’t want to share a room with Michael. His room was his safe haven, it was a place where he could go to be alone, away from the scary world we all live in. People made Luke nervous, and his room was somewhere he could be away from everyone. A place where no one was bothered by his silence, where there was no one to scare him. 

But unfortunately, Luke didn’t have a choice, especially since he wouldn’t argue. The most he could do (and he did it) was glare at nurse Alexis while she moved his stuff into the double room. 

Now Michael and Luke were sitting on their beds, and Luke was curled up into himself, facing the wall, because he didn’t want to look at Michael. He didn’t want to see Michael looking at him. Luke wanted to pretend Michael wasn’t there for as long as possible, which wasn’t very long, because Michael started to talk.

“So, I’m supposed to learn why you never speak and don’t like people. And you’re supposed to learn why a hear voices and get angry. So, why don’t I start, since you don’t talk?” Luke, for whatever reason, turned his body towards Michael. After all, it wasn’t like Michael was ugly or anything, in fact he was quite attractive. He had dirty blond hair that stuck up in random places, but it still somehow managed to look neat (probably not to Ashton though). He had pale skin, just like Luke, and emerald green eyes that looked like they had endured more pain than they deserved. His shoulders were smaller than Luke’s, and he wasn’t super muscular, but he held himself higher than Luke did, it was obvious he was much more confident. At least compared to Luke. 

Michael started to speak again, Luke guessing because he didn’t give much of a reaction. “Alright, so, I’ve been hearing the voices since I was a little kid. They were just whispers at first, telling me things were going to happen I needed to watch out for, or I shouldn’t trust everyone, things like that. Basically warning me. As I got older, the voices got louder. Screaming, all the time. People thought I was crazy. But I knew the voices were real. I know they are. I hate it when people tell me they aren’t. And as for the angry thing, I guess its just the littlest thing makes me mad. And sometimes they don’t. Sometimes I’m angry for hours, sometimes its only a couple seconds.” Luke looked up a little, so his eyes were looking just below Michael’s. He gave a slight nod, his eyes flickering up, then back down again. “I know you aren’t gonna talk, so I guess that’s all for today. I’ll talk to ya in the morning Luke.” Luke watched as Michael crawled under his covers and turned off his light.

Luke thought about what Michael said. It must be horrible hearing unnecessary voices in your head, especially when you’re a kid. Luke couldn’t imagine how frustrating and plain annoying it must be. Luke’s problems seemed like nothing next to Michael’s. And they were warning him? About what? Did they ever warm him about things that actually ended up happening? Luke wished he could ask Michael those questions, because he really wanted to know.

Luke understands how frustrating Michael must be when people told him the voices were fake. He gets that in his own way. People would tell Luke that he was just doing this to get attention, not talking and avoiding anything that has to do with people so others will be sorry for him, which is of course not the case. 

Luke also can’t imagine how horrible it must be to not be in control of his own anger. How annoying it must be to get mad over the littlest things, and not be able to get over it sometimes. 

Luke went under his own blankets, curling up and hiding his face in his pillow.

 

* * *

 

Nurse Alexis had already come, and Luke was sitting quietly on his bed. His eyes went up, looking over Michael’s body. He isn’t sure why, but he made the bold move of studying him, their eyes clicking together when Luke looked up to Michael’s face. Luke had his knees brought up to his chest, and sat up so he could see Michael more clearly. Michael’s eyes suddenly hardened and he narrowed them to glare at Luke.

“Stop! Don’t look at me like I’m some rodent! Do you have any respect at all? Its fucking rude to stare you ass.” Luke flinched back, hiding his face as if it could make him invisible. Luke really didn’t like loud noises. People yelling at him was the worst.

Luke was surprised when Michael started suddenly apologizing. “Fuck sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Like I said, I can’t control my anger. The littlest things set me off.” Luke shrugged, wanting to show Michael it was okay. Luke understood, but he was still scared. 

 

* * *

 

Luke had just gotten back from his therapy session a few minutes before. When he arrived back to his room, he was surprised to see Michael wasn’t there. Luke assumed he went down to dinner, so Luke, having already ate, sat on his bed, bringing his knees to his chest.

Luke was still sitting there, not really thinking about anything, when Michael came back in. Luke was extremely surprised when Michael took a seat on Luke’s bed, right next to Luke.

“Hey,” Michael said softly. Luke looked up, blue meeting green. Michael was actually smiling a little, a kind smile that so did not make Luke’s heart flutter just the slightest, because Michael looked amazing when he smiled. Luke flinched when Michael set a hand on Luke’s leg, but didn’t move. Which was really, really weird.

“I’m still sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean to yell at you. You really didn’t deserve that.” Luke shrugged, sitting up a little bit more. Michael’s hand was still on Luke’s leg, and Luke’s eyes flickered down, studying Michael’s hand. He had a rather large palm, but his fingers were a little bit short and plump, but not so much it looked uncoordinated. 

“What ya doin’ there Luke?” Luke didn’t answer, instead he picked Michael’s hand up, turning it over. He traced the lines on Michael’s palm with his fingertip, making Michael smile a little bit more. 

“I wish you’d talk to me.” Luke stopped tracing Michael’s hand, instead just staring at Michael’s palm in his hands. Luke breathed deeply through his nose, he was nervous about whatever Michael was going to say next. 

“I bet your voice is beautiful. You seem like you’d have a nice voice. I wish I could hear it.” Luke’s breath caught in his throat, and he glanced up at Michael’s eyes. Okay, that was really sweet. Like, really sweet. Luke hopes Michael can be like that more often. Its nice. 

“You’re pretty Luke, has anyone ever told you that?” Luke’s cheeks flushed red as he shook his head, looking back to Michael’s hand. No, no one has ever told him that. Luke has never considered himself an attractive person. No one had necessarily ever called him ugly, but not pretty either. And Luke was really surprised that Michael thought he was pretty. 

Michael was still smiling softly, like Luke was fragile and needed care, otherwise he would break. Luke didn’t know whether that was a good or a bad thing.

“You are Luke. Really pretty.” Luke was blushing, and he started tracing patterns on the back of Michael’s hand. Luke hadn’t expected this to happen. Michael calling him pretty? Smiling at him? This was all too much. Luke backed away, sliding farther onto his bed. Michael’s smile faltered, and he stood up, making his way over to his bed and turning off his light.

Why did Luke do that? That was so nice, Michael was being kinder to him than almost anyone had in the last eight years. Why was Luke so scared of getting close to people? Why couldn’t he just let Michael in? And why did Luke have this sudden desire to speak to Michael? Why did he want to talk so badly, after not talking for almost a decade?


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was still confused about last night. He had literally known Michael for less than seventy-two hours, why did he want to talk to him so badly? Why Michael, of all people? Michael could be scary sometimes, loud, yelling all the time. Luke hates that so much, but he likes Michael. Even though he shouldn’t.

Luke hadn’t talked in so long, he’d practically forgotten how. He didn’t remember what his voice sounded like, and was sure it was much deeper than it was eight years ago. He wanted to hear it again. And for whatever reason, he wanted Michael to be with him for the first time hearing his voice since he was a kid.

Luke was standing in front of the mirror in their room, just staring at himself. He ran his hands over the stubble that had grown on his cheeks. He looked into his own bright blue eyes. He touched his blond hair, ran his finger over his pink lips. He delicately touched his throat, running a finger down to just above his chest. He took a deep breath, crossing his arms over his chest. 

And then Michael walked in. He closed the door behind him, his eyes falling onto Luke’s body, which stood frozen in front of the mirror. Michael walked towards him slowly, and it was making Luke nervous. 

“Luke? Are you alright?” Luke felt his eyes well up, tears that he was forcing back. He shook his head, turning around to look into Michael’s concerned eyes. And then, he did something he never thought he would again. He whispered one single word, before tears spilled down his face.

“No.” Michael and Luke’s eyes widened, and Luke clapped his hand over his mouth. Holy mother of god, he just spoke! Luke talked to someone, better yet, he talked to someone he practically just met. Michael stepped a bit closer, making Luke instinctively go back. Which was stupid, considering that for whatever reason, he felt comfortable around this near stranger to freaking talk to him! 

“Luke, you just talked.” Luke removed his hand from his mouth. His back was against the wall, and he tightly gripped the sides of his pants, letting the tears fall down his face. Michael smiled softly. He was only about a foot away from Luke now. He stepped closer still, until they were only a couple inches apart. Michael set his hands flat against the wall on either side of Luke’s head. Luke’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, Michael being this close was scaring him. The fact that he talked was scaring him. “Do it again Luke, talk to me.” Luke’s eyes widened, he could feel Michael’s breath against his own face.

“Michael.” Luke spoke a bit louder this time. His voice was a bit hoarse and croaky, and ten times deeper than he remembers. But it was his. He was hearing his own voice. 

Michael chuckled. Their bodies were pressed together now, and Luke was surprisingly okay with that. It felt nice, Luke hadn’t been this close to a person in years. He usually stayed away, but he forgot how nice it was when he actually wanted it. 

“I’ve only known you for a couple days Luke, but I really want to kiss you.” Luke’s breath caught in his throat, and he stared at Michael with wide, shining eyes. Michael was smirking slightly, and one of his hands slid down to rest on the small of Luke’s back. 

But this was way too fast, and it was scary. Luke pushed Michael away, crying and pulling at his hair. 

“No, please, please no.” Luke sank to the floor, curling up into a ball. This was all too much. Talking, kissing, Luke just couldn’t handle all of this at once. Too much. 

And then it got worse.

“Why not? Do you not want me to kiss you? Fuck, of course you don’t! Shit Luke, I can’t fucking take this!” Luke flinched and let out a whimper when Michael harshly kicked one of the wooden chairs in the room. “You’re so pretty Luke, I want to kiss you so fucking bad. But I can’t! I never can! Every relationship I’ve ever had ended because I’m crazy, and you don’t deserve that! But I want you so much, and I can’t fucking have you!” Michael kicked the chair again, this time harder. They were both crying hard, Luke into his knees as he sat on the floor. 

Suddenly, the door was bursting open and Bella and Alexis were running in, along with a few other nurses. Bella went to Michael, which Alexis came to Luke. 

“What happened Luke? I was monitoring the camera, you were in front of the mirror, than you were so close to Michael, and then you were on the floor. What’s going on?” Luke ignored her, looking over to Michael, who looked more guilty than he ever had before. Bella was trying to talk to him, but he was just staring at Luke. He mouthed something, but Luke looked away, leaning forward into his knees.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was sitting on Bella’s bed, frowning and staring at the ground. Patients normally weren’t allowed in the nurses’ quarters, but they let Michael in considering that he didn’t have a room of his own, and they needed to talk privately. 

“Well?” What the hell happened back there?” Michael flinched, surprised at Bella’s harsh tone. She rarely was this angry, and she never swore. Michael clasped his hands together, nervously playing with his fingers.

“I can’t tell you,” he whispered, closing his eyes and waiting for Bella’s reaction. He heard her scoff, and guessed she was rolling her eyes. 

“You know that’s not true Michael! You know you can tell me anything!” Michael opened his eyes, looking up at Bella with a pleading look. 

“You don’t understand Bella, it’s not my secret to tell.” Bella’s eyes softened, and she kneeled in front of Michael, putting her hands on Michael’s shoulders. 

“What do you mean Michael?” Bella asked softly. Michael’s eyes went up to meet hers, his full of threatening tears. He wiped his eyes, sucking in a breath.

“I mean, what kind of person would I be if I told you? Its Luke’s life, it would be wrong of me to share his personal secrets.” Bella smiled, shaking her head, leaving Michael a bit confused. “What?” 

“You’ve changed so much Michael. You don’t have to tell me whatever it is that’s Luke’s. But what happened? Other than that?” Michael looked at the ground guiltily, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I tried to kiss him.” Bella’s eyes widened and she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why?” Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat, playing with his fingers again.

“Because I like him. A lot. And I guess I thought he liked me too.” Bella sighed, pacing back and forth.

“You like him? Like that? Oh Michael, you need to get him.” Michael’s eyes shot up to where Bella was smiling in the middle of the room.

“What?” Bella laughed, clapping her hands together.

“He needs to Michael! And I know he likes you too! I can see how he watches you when I’m monitoring the cameras! He just got scared, overwhelmed. You have to take it slow. You have to talk to him, okay? Talk to him, tell him how you feel before you try to do anything again. Let him open up to the idea. Its going to be really hard Michael, but I think its worth a try.” The smallest smile found it’s way to Michael’s lips. He was going to get the boy, no matter how long it takes and how hard he has to work.

 

* * *

 

When Michael walked back into the room, Luke was sitting on his bed, on Michael’s bed, his arms wrapped around his knees and he was staring at the door. When he saw Michael, his head shot up, and he straightened his legs out over the edge.

“Hey Luke,” Michael whispered, taking a seat next to Luke on the bed. Luke looked up at Michael through his lashes, looking more nervous than anyone Michael had ever seen. 

“Hi,” he whispered back, making Michael smile. 

“You’re still talking?” Luke shrugged, looking at his lap.

“To you.” That made Michael’s heart swell, and his smile grew a bit larger. 

“I really like you Luke.” Michael heard Luke’s sharp intake of breath. He was surprised when Luke grabbed his hand and began to trace patterns into his palm. 

“I’m scared.” Michael sighed, and he turned his body so he could rest his other hand on Luke’s cheek. Luke’s eyes were wide with fright, but he didn’t move. Michael rested their foreheads together, stroking Luke’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“I know, I am too. But I think its worth a try. I want to try Luke.” They stared into each others eyes, breath mixing between them, they were so close.

“Okay.” Michael closed his eyes, his head sliding down to rest in the crook of Luke’s neck. 

“I’m sorry for forcing myself on you earlier.” Luke twisted their hands so their fingers locked together. Michael smiled at the bold move, squeezing Luke’s hand.

“Its okay. I want to kiss you too. But its too soon.” Michael snuggled into Luke’s neck.

“I can wait. I’ll wait for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Michael and Luke admitted their feelings for each other, and it was the day of their second day of group therapy. Luke was sitting next to Michael on his bed, knees brought to his chest and one arm wrapped around them, the other laying on the bed, entwined with Michael’s. This was as far as they had gone; holding hands when they were alone. It was nice though, Luke wasn’t used to having any sort of physical contact with anyone, so holding Michael’s hand was a new experience for him, and he liked it. 

“You ready for today?” Michael asked softly, squeezing Luke’s hand. Luke nodded, resting his head on his knees.

“Yeah.” Michael smiled, leaning over into Luke. 

“Are you ever going to tell anyone you’ve been talking?” Luke shrugged, picking at a thread in his jeans.

“Maybe. I’m scared though. I like just talking to you.” Michael smiled again and lifted his head so his nose was touching Luke’s cheek. 

“Can I kiss your cheek Luke?” Luke’s cheeks turned red.

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” Michael smiled, and pressed his lips to Luke’s cheek softly. Luke’s heart fluttered, his entire body tingling, and the spot Michael kissed warm. 

The door opened then, and the boys came apart, but their hands were still entwined. Alexis walked in, smiling when she saw the two boys on the bed.

“C’mon guys, its time to go.” Michael and Luke stood up, their hands separating as they followed Alexis out of their room and to the group therapy.

They were sitting in the same circle as before, everyone sitting in the same chairs. Dr. Johnson took his seat, smiling at everyone around him.

“Hello everyone! Its good to see you. I hope you’ve had a good week with your partner. Anyway, today we are going to be sharing our stories. We are going to be talking about maybe how we got our disorder, or what it has been like to live with it. I know this will be hard for some of you, but now one here will judge you, we are all going through something. Now, Jessica, we’ll begin with you.” Dr. Johnson smiled at Jessica, who nodded her head.

“It started for me in middle school. I got teased a lot about my weight, so I stopped eating. And when I did, I made myself throw it back up. It was awful; my throat always hurt, I got cramps all the time, it was horrible. Absolutely horrible.” Jessica stopped then, folding her arms over her stomach.

Dr. Johnson smiled softly, and nodded his head.

“Thank you Jessica. Calum?” Calum sat up from his slouched position, running a hand through his dark, fluffy hair.

“Yeah, right, so, I’m not totally sure when the amnesia thing all started, because I don’t remember being younger than ten. But it sucked growing up like that, hearing people talk about their childhoods and not being able to remember my own. I used to get really frustrated, I’d sit up at night trying so hard to remember, but I couldn’t bring any memories back no matter how hard I tried.” Calum slouched down again, looking over at Dr. Johnson. 

“Savannah, you’re up next.” Savannah, took a deep breath, avoiding everyone’s eyes as she spoke in a small voice.

“Ever since I was a kid, I was bullied. Always, people picking on me, pushing me around, doing whatever they could to hurt me. I started to cut my wrists to get away from the pain, and a couple years ago I tried to overdose and kill myself. It didn’t work though, and now I’m here.” Dr. Johnson smiled kindly, looking over to the next person.

“Charlotte?”Charlotte smiled, sitting up straight in her chair.

“I’ve pretty much always been like this. In school, I thought I was better than everyone. Still do, to be honest. I haven’t been here all that long.” She giggled, then continued on with her story. “People thought I was a bitch, but I didn’t care. I was pretty, popular, perfect. I never noticed my own imperfections. And I realized that I needed to get over that, so I’m here.” Dr. Johnson nodded.

“Thank you Charlotte. Ashton’s turn now.” Ashton, who was already sitting up as well, focused his eyes on the group, since before he had been staring intently at some random inspirational poster.

“Before I start, can I fix that poster? I can’t handle it, it’s crooked.” Dr. Johnson sighed, but nodded his head. Ashton stood, fixed the corner of the poster only the slightest (Luke didn’t see how it was crooked at all) then sat back down. “Right, so, when I reached the age of about eleven or twelve, I started to need everything to be perfect. Everything to be organized, clean, even, perfect. I’d spend hours straightening and cleaning everything in my room. I thought I was fine, but then my family had an intervention, told me I needed help. So I came here.” Dr. Johnson smiled, of course. Luke didn’t get how he could be so happy all the freaking time. 

“Thank you Ashton. Saray?” Saray nodded.

“I’ve had multiple-personality disorder my whole life. I have two other personalities; Becca, who is a five year old who is always sad and requires any sort of attention, and Trisha, a stuck-up sixteen year old who thinks she’s the queen of the world. When I was a kid, they would show up at random times; I couldn’t control when they did. And everyone thought I was pretending, looking for attention. But my mom took me to a doctor, who diagnosed me. Since I came here, Becca and Trisha haven’t shown up unless I ask them too, which I’m thankful for.” Dr. Johnson thanked her, then turned to Michael. Luke looked over as well, watching the side of Michael’s face. Michael turned to smile at Luke, then took a deep breath, looking back at the group.

“Its always been here, for as long as I can remember. I’ve always gotten angry at the stupidest things. I got in trouble a lot at school for it. The voices have been here forever too. I didn’t get what it was when I was a kid, it scared me a lot more than. As I got older, I realized they were just voices and weren’t gonna hurt me, though they did get louder over time. The voices are only there when I’m alone though, so as long as someone else is in the room, I’m fine. Unless they piss me off.” Calum and a couple other people chuckled. 

“Thank you Michael. Nurse Alexis, can you share with us anything about Luke’s past.” Luke looked at the ground, playing with his fingers in his lap.

“Yes, I can. He’s shared a little through writing. What I know is he was bullied a lot as a kid, and his parents were abusive, so he would shut himself in his room. He stopped talking to anyone, and began to grow nervous around people.” Luke looked over at Michael, who had his eyes closed. 

“Thank you Alexis, and Luke. Now, that’s all for this week. Keep talking with your partner, getting to know each other. I’ll see you next week!”


	8. Chapter 8

Michael and Luke were back in their room, sitting on Michael’s bed, hands intertwined. It was silent, just how Luke likes it. He was able to just sit there, feeling the warmth from Michael’s hand heat up his whole body. He could feel the roughness of Michael’s palm against his own smooth one, making him wonder what made Michael’s hands to calloused. 

Luke heard Michael take a deep breath, as if he was about to say something incredibly important. Luke tensed, sensing what was about to happen.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your family?” Luke sighed, frowning and looking down at his lap. He felt Michael squeeze his hand. “I want to know about your past Luke, I want to know what scared you so bad you stopped talking. Please tell me.” Luke, who was a bit scared that Michael would blow up if he didn’t speak, spoke.

“It never came up,” he mumbled softly. Michael sighed.

“Well, its up now. Tell me Luke.” Luke closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

“My parents used to hit me. Every time I did something wrong, forgot to do something, spoke without being spoken too, I was beat until I couldn’t breath. It was so horrible Michael, you have no idea. They both did it to me, they didn’t care how hurt I was or how much I screamed. So I stopped talking altogether. I hid in my room, never spoke at all. My parents resented that at first, hitting me until I would scream at them to stop, but eventually they realized they liked the silence. They didn’t like me talking, so me not talking was the next best thing. I was about twelve then. And that’s without the kids at school. They would hit me, tease me, anything they could to abuse me, make me feel weak. I guess this all turned me off to people, which is why I’m scared of being near others, of getting touched. I’m always scared they are going to hurt me.” At this point, there were tears streaming down Luke’s face, but his eyes were still closed. Michael’s eyes were wet too, and both of his hands were gripping Luke’s tightly.

“I’m so sorry Luke, you didn’t deserve that. You don’t deserve that. I promise to keep you safe Lukey, I’m never going to hurt you.” Luke knew that was a big promise. Michael can’t control his anger, he can’t promise not to hurt Luke, even just emotionally. But Luke tried to believe it was possible, because that’s all the wanted. To believe Michael wouldn’t hurt him, would keep him safe. Luke wanted that so bad, he wanted someone to be his rock. Luke had never been around someone who truly never wanted to hurt him. 

“I know Michael.” Michael rested his head on Luke’s shoulder. He brought Luke’s hand to his lips. pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. Luke’s eyes were still closed. “Michael.” Michael looked up, and Luke opened his eyes. Michael’s eyes were soft and such a beautiful green, Luke’s heart physically hurt. 

“What?” Michael whispered. Luke was nervous, but this felt right. He really liked Michael, and even though he sometimes lashes out, he feels more safe with Michael than with anyone else in his life. So, he asked the question he hadn’t realized he’d been dying to ask until then.

“Will you kiss me?” Michael smiled, which helped reassure Luke that this was okay.

“I’d be honored to. Come here.” Michael scooted back, and Luke was suddenly pulled over so he was straddling Michael’s waist. Michael rested his hands on Luke’s thighs, squeezing softly. Michael’s back was against the wall, chest pressed to Luke’s. Luke’s cheeks were flushed, lips parted and eyes wide. Now he was beyond nervous, his eyes flickering down to Michael’s pink lips, then up to his eyes. Michael did the same, brushing his nose against Luke’s. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” Luke promised, his hands resting on Michael’s neck. Luke needed this so badly all of a sudden, so he surprised Michael by making the first move. He boldly pressed his lips to Michael’s, softly yet firmly. Michael was shocked at first, but then began to move his lips against Luke’s, hands sliding up to hold Luke’s waist. And wow did it feel good. Luke almost let out an embarrassing moan at how amazing it felt. Michael’s lips were actually really soft, and felt oh so good against Luke’s own. 

Luke finally pulled away when his lungs started screaming for air. Both boys took long, deep breaths, desperate for oxygen. When they were satisfied with that, they met eyes, both smiling.

“How was that?” Michael asked tenderly, stroking Luke’s hips. Luke let out a breathy laugh, resting his head in the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Amazing.” Michael chuckled, kissing Luke’s hair.

“I’m so sorry for everything Luke. I’m gonna try to be better, to keep you happy. To keep you safe. I promise.” Luke blinked back tears, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s neck. 

“Just be yourself Mikey, that’s what makes me happy.” Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, holding him tightly. Luke didn’t want him to ever let go.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael is woken up when Bella and Alexis come in. The each go to their patient, Alexis to Luke, and Bella to Michael. “Good morning Michael,” Bella greeted, handing Michael his meds. Michael swallowed them quickly, his eyes continually watching Luke across the room.   
Bella noticed, looking over as well as smiling. “He’s cute you know,” she whispered. Michael blushed slightly and hit her arm, making her laugh.  
“We have an announcement for you guys.” Alexis spoke. Bella walked over as well, both of them smiling.  
“What?” Michael asked. Luke had gotten up and ran over to Michael, sitting against his side. Michael curled his arm around Luke’s back, Bella smiling cheekily.  
“We are taking the cameras out today. We think you two can handle not being monitored. We trust that if anything happens you will get help, but we also know that you will try really hard not to let anything happen. Right Michael?” Michael rolled his eyes and nodded, pulling Luke closer. Bella took that as a yes.  
“We know how close you two have gotten, and we think you deserve some privacy.” Alexis winked, Luke blushing as he hid his face in Michael’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Michael’s middle.  
“Thanks,” Michael said. Alexis and Bella both smiled.  
“You’re welcome. Now, we both need to talk to you privately, so Michael, can you come with me?” Michael nodded, leaving a kiss to Luke’s forehead before getting up. Luke watched with wide eyes as Michael left, making the older boy not want to leave. But he did, following Bella out the door.  
“This better be fucking important, because Luke wanted me to stay.” Bella rolled her eyes, shutting the door.  
“Calm down Michael. That’s what I need to talk about. I was watching the cameras last night.” Michael’s eyes widened.  
“So, you saw?” Bella grinned.  
“Yeah I saw! You too kissed Michael, that’s amazing. I thought it would be years before you were ready for a relationship, no offense, but you found someone you really like. I’m proud of you.” Michael rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Thanks, I guess.” Bella was still smiling.  
“C’mon, you need to eat something. Then you can have the rest of the day to be with Luke.” Michael groaned, glancing at the door. “It’ll only take a minute Mike, just eat a bagel or something and then you can come back.”  
“Fine. Quickly please.” Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, leading Michael to the cafeteria. Michael did as she told him, grabbing a bagel and eating it on the way to his room. He stuffed the rest in his mouth upon the arrival, walking into his room. He laughed softly when he saw Luke, curled up in a ball on his bed. Michael’s bed, asleep. Michael swallowed the rest of his food, climbing in behind Luke. He brought the blanket over the both of them, then cuddled Luke into his chest.   
Bella was right, Michael didn’t think he’d ever have a real relationship again. He didn’t think anyone would ever like him, and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to tolerate anyone enough to like them back. But there was just something about Luke, something that drew Michael in.   
Maybe it was how quiet and shy Luke is. Michael hates loud, obnoxious people, and Luke is the exact opposite of that. Maybe its just how cute and sweet he is, all cuddly and adorable, bright blue eyes and pouty lips. Michael doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone prettier.  
Michael didn’t really care why he liked Luke, he just knew he did, so he left a light kiss to the back of Luke’s neck, and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke woke up when Bella and Alexis came in. Alexis came over to Luke as the blond boy sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Luke watched as Bella whispered something to Michael, and as the other boy blushed.   
“We have an announcement for you guys.” Alexis smiled at Luke. Luke got up to go to Michael’s bed, just as Michael asked what the announcement was. Luke snuggled close to Michael’s warm body, and Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s torso. Luke felt comforted by the warmth, and it was helping him relax.   
“We are taking the cameras out today. We think you two can handle not being monitored. We trust that if anything happens you will get help, but we also know that you will try really hard not to let anything happen. Right Michael?” Bella looked at Michael sternly. Luke felt himself being pulled even closer to Michael’s body.   
“We know how close you two have gotten, and we think you deserve some privacy.” Luke blushed as Alexis winked. He hid his face in Michael, wrapping his arms around his lover.  
“Thanks,” Michael spoke.   
“You’re welcome. Now, we both need to talk to you privately, so Michael, can you come with me?” Luke almost whined as Michael stood up, kissing Luke’s forehead softly. Luke watched sadly as Michael and Bella left, leaving him alone with his nurse.   
“Luke, how much do you like Michael?” Luke avoids Alexis’ gaze, taking a deep breath.  
“A lot.” He winces as Alexis gasps, crouching down and grabbing Luke’s shoulders.  
“Luke! You just talked to me!” Luke swallowed, looking into her soft eyes.  
“I know. I’ve been talking to Michael for a while.” Alexis smiled brightly.  
“This is amazing Luke! Being with Michael has helped you so much! I’m so proud of you! I have to tell Dr. Belfair.” Luke’s blue eyes widened, and he frantically shook his head.   
“No! You can’t do that! Please, don’t tell anyone.” Alexis frowned, standing up straight.  
“I have to Luke, its my job.”   
“Please!” Alexis sighed, resting her hand on Luke’s cheek.  
“I’m sorry Luke, but I have to. It’ll be good for you, this is good for you.” There were tears in Luke’s eyes as Alexis left the room. Luke grabbed a pillow, bringing it to his chest. He doesn’t want anyone to know. He shouldn’t have spoken. He just wants Michael now. He wants Michael to kiss him softly and tell him everything’s going to be okay.   
Luke wiped the tears away, closing his eyes on the gray pillow of Michael’s bed.


	11. Chapter 11

He was close. Too close. Luke couldn’t take how close he was. Luke’s heart was beating fast, and he could feel his breathing becoming shallow. He ran out of Michael’s bed, holding his hands to his chest. This startled Michael awake, who was less than happy at the disturbance to his peaceful slumber.  
“What the hell Luke? I was sleeping!” Luke didn’t reply, he just continued to choke on his breath, crumpling to the ground. “Luke! Fucking answer me!” Michael stood up from the bed, cowering over the blond, who now had tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t form the words, he couldn’t speak. He knew Michael was only acting like this because of his disorder, but it was scaring the shit out of him.  
Luke brought his knees to his chest, setting his head on them as he tried to control his breathing. The tears were flowing down his cheeks, and he was rocking back and forth, and shaking uncontrollably. He flinched when he felt a soft touch on his back.  
“Fuck Lukey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m so damn sorry.” Michael tried to grab Luke’s hand, but the boy shot up, running over to his own bed. Michael watched him sadly. “Now you’re scared, fuck, I messed up. I’m so, so sorry love. You know I can’t control when I get angry. I’m sorry.” Michael tried to sit next to Luke, but he scooted away, keeping his eyes on the wall.  
“Just stay away, please,” Luke whispered. Michael groaned, standing and pulling at his hair.  
“Jesus fuck Luke! I just want to hold you, please! I’m fucking sorry for being who I am, okay? I’m sorry I can’t control when I get mad, I’m sorry I’m apparently not fucking good enough for you!” Luke whimpered, curling into a ball on the bed and closing his eyes. Michael sighed, collapsing onto his bed. “Fuck I did it again. I’m sorry Luke, I’m so fucking sorry. I care about you so much, and I’m trying so hard, I’m sorry.” Luke hesitated before looking over to Michael, who had tears in his eyes.  
“It’s okay Michael, just please, stay away for a little. Please.” Michael nodded, turning onto his side toward the wall. Luke stared at the gray wall on his side of the room, blinking away tears. He knew it wasn’t really Michael’s fault, but Luke can’t handle being yelled at. He doesn’t like being physically close to people, and sometimes its just too much.   
A few minutes later, the door opened. “Luke! You have therapy today, you need to go see Dr. Belfair.” Luke tensed, not turning to look at Alexis. He didn’t want to go sit silently in Dr. Belfair’s office, listening to her say how he’s “doing better and just needs to keep working”. Luke doesn’t think he can take it, not after this.  
“Luke, c’mon, let’s go. Now.” Luke shook his head. He still wouldn’t look over. “Luke, now, we need to go.”  
“No! I don’t want to!” Luke yelled, glaring at his nurse. Michael’s eyes widened from behind her, but Alexis stayed calm.  
“Luke, I’m afraid you don’t have a choice, now let’s go.” Luke folded his arms. Alexis sighed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. “Let go!” Luke shouted.  
“What is going on? When did you start talking to her? Luke!” Alexis ignored Michael, dragging Luke out of the room. Luke risked a glance back at his boyfriend, who was watching with wide eyes as Luke was taken away. Luke finally stopped struggling, slowly following Alexis as she lead him to therapy.


	12. Chapter 12

Boyfriend? Why the hell did Luke think of Michael as his boyfriend? Michael’s just a friend, who he happens to quite enjoy kissing that one time. But he wasn’t his boyfriend.  
However, Luke couldn’t help but wonder if Michael would want Luke to be his boyfriend. Luke thinks he’d like that. He’d never been close to anyone like that, and if it were to happen with anyone, Luke definitely wanted it to be Michael.  
“Luke? How are you feeling?” Luke snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes settling on his therapist, Dr. Belfair. He pursed his lips and turned away, curling into a ball on the soft arm chair in her office. Dr. Belfair sighed, setting down her clipboard. “Nurse Alexis told me you’re talking to her. And Michael. You don’t have to talk to me Luke, but I’m so proud of you. And if you want to talk, about anything, I’m right here for you, always.” Luke felt tears in his eyes as he looked up at his doctor.   
Dr. Belfair had always been the sweetest and kindest person Luke had ever met. She was always there when Luke needed someone to help him calm down when he was scared or upset, and she would talk to him when he felt lonely. even though he never talked back. Luke would forever be grateful for that.  
Luke sat up straight, keeping his eyes on his lap. “I think I love him,” Luke whispered.   
“Love who Luke? Michael?” Luke nodded, finally meeting Dr. Belfair’s eyes. “That’s wonderful Luke. Tell me more about him.” Luke took a deep breath.  
“He’s amazing. Most of the time he’s so sweet and caring. I know he’d do anything to protect me. He holds me so close sometimes, and it makes me feel wanted, like I actually mean something.” Luke’s eyes sparkled with the happiness he was feeling talking about his roommate. “Even when he yells at me, he calms down so quickly, and won’t shut up about how sorry he is. It gets annoying sometimes.” Luke chuckled softly, along with Dr. Belfair. “He told me he’d wait for me, he’d wait until I was ready to be closer to him. He was so gentle and kind when he kissed me, it was the best moment of my life. When I told him about my past, he comforted me. He was so soft, and I know he’ll always take care of me. I love him so much Dr. Belfair. More than anything.” Dr. Belfair smiled.   
“I’m so happy for you Luke. I honestly thought it would be years before you felt close enough to someone to love them. But I can tell, you really care about this boy. And from what you said, he really cares about you.” Luke nodded, smiling to himself as he stood up.  
“I have to go do something. Thank you so much Dr. Belfair, for always being here for me.” The lady nodded, smiling a knowing grin as Luke ran out of the office.  
Luke got back to his room, panting from the run as he burst in the door. His heart shattered at what he saw. Michael was curled up on Luke’s bed, his cheeks and eyes red and wet from tears. He looked up upon Luke’s entrance, wiping his face and standing up. He bounded over to Luke, engulfing him in a giant hug.  
“Oh Lukey baby, I’m so sorry. I hate it when I blow up at you, I didn’t mean it. I know you have a problem being close to people, and I should’ve repected that. I’m so sorry baby.” Luke pulled away to grab Michael’s face, locking their eyes.  
“Michael, are . . . am I your boyfriend? Are, are we boyfriends?” Luke whispered the last part. Michael smiled, leaning forward so their noses were touching.  
“Lukey, will you be my boyfriend?” Luke giggled, nodding his head.  
“I love you Mikey.” Michael’s eyes widened, but he soon smiled.  
“I love you too baby.” Luke grinned, and Michael pressed his lips to Luke’s.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke talks now, to everyone. Only when he’s spoken to, of course, but he always replies. He even smiles and laughs, and Michael couldn’t be more proud.   
Luke also never leaves Michael’s side. No matter where they are, Luke is right there next to him, holding his hand, cuddled into his side. He will let Michael kiss him no matter who’s around or where they are, because Luke knows it makes Michael happy. And Michael knows Luke likes in just as much.   
Today was their last day of group therapy. Michael thought he would hate it, but now he will forever be thankful for the last few weeks. Without these sessions, he would’ve never met the love of his life. “So kids, since today is the last day of therapy, we are all going to be talking about what we’ve learned from this experience, and how it has changed us.” Dr. Johnson smiled at everyone, and Michael surprised himself by smiling back, squeezing Luke’s thigh where he was resting his hand. “We’ll start off with Saray and Calum.” The two sat up, smiling at the group.  
“Calum has helped me so much. Whenever I’d have an episode, he’d be right there to comfort me and bring Saray back. He’s become my true best friend.” Calum smiled, grabbing Saray’s hand.  
“Saray has helped me too. I know I’ll never be able to remember my childhood, but being with her helped me cope with that. Not remembering being seven is better than randomly blacking out and not knowing what you did.” Everyone laughed quietly.  
“Wonderful, thank you. Charlotte and Savannah?” Charlotte smiled and nodded.  
“Savannah has helped me so much. She’s made me realize that people, that I have flaws, and shouldn’t love myself so much to the point I think I’m perfect. I can see where I go wrong, but I know that’s not a bad thing.” Savannah and Charlotte smiled at each other.  
“Charlotte has done pretty much the same for me, but the other way around. She’s helped me see the good parts of myself, the parts worth loving.” Michael squeezed Luke’s thigh again, and Luke rested his hand on top of Michael’s.  
“Ashton and Jessica, you’re up.” Ashton grabbed Jessica’s hand.  
“Jessica been an awesome friend, and now girlfriend,” Ashton and Jessica shared a smile, “for me. She’s actually a very messy person, and after I got over that, I realized its not the end of the world for not everything to be organized and perfect, like I thought it had to be before.” Ashton smiled, kissing Jessica’s cheek. Michael noticed then how Jessica’s cheeks looked fuller. He smiled.  
“Ashton has helped me so much. He comforts me when I get sick, and his silly eating schedule helped me get a hang of my eating habits. I’ve gained ten pounds, and I’m so happy he could help me with that. And him constantly calling me beautiful has helped with my self esteem.” Everyone smiled and “aww”ed at the couple.  
“Thank you you two, now, Michael and Luke?” Michael scooted his chair a bit closer to Luke’s.  
“First off, Luke being with me every night has made my schizophrenia go away, for as long as he’s there. And he always forgives me when I yell at him, but I hate doing that, and since I love him to much to scare him, I’ve been getting mad less and less.” Luke blushed as everyone laughed softly. “I never thought anyone would ever love me, but now I know someone can. Luke can. He’s the love of my life, and has helped me so much.” Luke playfully rolled his eyes and giggled as Michael kissed his cheek.   
“Michael’s helped me too, obviously. I talk now, and its all because of him. He was the first person I trusted enough to speak to them, and now I know it’s okay to give people trust. He’s also helped me be more comfortable around people. I love it when he kisses me or holds me, and being close to him makes me feel okay being around other people. I’m not fully okay yet, but I’m getting their. And it’s all because of Michael.” Michael smiled widely and kissed Luke again, this time fully on the lips. Everyone else in the room laughed and cheered, making Luke blush.  
“I’m so proud of all of you. You have all come amazingly far. Good luck with the rest of your lives! This session is now over.” Everyone cheered, laughing as they said goodbye and exited the small room.  
When Michael and Luke made it back to their room, Luke pulled Michael into the middle of the room, bringing him in for a heated kiss. Michael gasped in surprise, and when Luke pulled away he chuckled.  
“Lukey?” Luke looked up at Michael with his bright, gorgeous blue eyes. He rested his hand on Michael’s neck, pulling him close until their noses were touching.  
“Michael?”  
“Yes baby?”  
“I want you to make love to me.”


	14. Chapter 14

Luke has his back against the wall, moaning softly as Michael sucked a bruise into his neck. Michael’s lips trailed up Luke’s neck, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Are you sure you want me to do this Lukey?” Michael’s hands rubbed soothing circles on Luke’s hips as he watched Luke’s eyes closely for any hint of doubt. There wasn’t any.  
“I love you so much Mikey, I want you to do this. Please.” Michael sure didn’t need to be told twice. He crashed his lips onto Luke’s, pulling him forward before laying him down on the bed. Michael straddled Luke’s hips, keeping their lips locked as he scooted up the bottom of Luke’s sweatshirt. They pulled away just long enough for Michael to get it over Luke’s head, before their mouths were attached again, Michael’s tongue licking its way into Luke’s mouth.   
Luke felt like his body was on fire. Michael’s lips blazed a trail down Luke’s chest, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could reach. His tongue flicked over Luke’s nipples, eliciting a moan from the blond boy. Luke’s fingers tangled in Michael’s fringe, pulling and tugging as Michael’s mouth pressed hot kisses to his stomach. Once he reached the hem of Luke’s pants, Michael used his fingers to slightly tug them down, exposing the top of Luke’s boxers. Luke bit his lip as Michael pulled the sweats the rest of the way down, and completely off his body.   
Luke grabbed Michael’s neck to pull him close, pressing their mouths together. “You’re clothes, off, now.” Michael chuckled, kissing Luke’s cheek before sitting up and slowly tugging off his shirt. Luke whined, reaching for the shirt and throwing it off himself. Luke sat up to he could kiss Michael hard, hands exploring Michael’s pale chest. Michael laughed into Luke’s mouth, hands on the younger boy’s neck.   
Luke tugged at the top of Michael’s sweats, pouting in a plea for Michael to take them off. Michael chuckled again and rolled over so he could take them off before Luke started whining again and reached out for him. “You’re such a needy bottom,” Michael laughed, pressing a kiss to Luke’s pouting lips.  
“No I’m not, shut up.” Michael chuckled again, kissing Luke’s nose.  
“God, you’re adorable.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I love you.”  
“Shut up, I love you too.” Michael laughed and pressed his lips to Luke’s, using his hands on Luke’s hips to lift them up into his own. Luke gasped at the sudden friction, grabbing and pulling Michael’s hair.  
“I . . . have lube . . . in my dresser.” Luke pulled away from Michael’s lips to look at him, a confused look on his face. Michael stopped grinding long enough for Luke to speak.  
“Where the hell did you get lube?”  
“Um, I know people.” Luke rolled his eyes, just pulling Michael in for one more kiss before the older boy got up and walked to his dresser. He pulled out the desired material, walking back over to Luke with a smirk on his face. Luke frowned when Michael tossed him the lube and didn’t get back on the bed, but his innocent (not for much longer) blue eyes widened as Michael pulled his boxers off.   
Michael came back to Luke, climbing in between his legs. He lifted Luke’s legs up enough for Michael to be able to pull Luke’s boxers off as well. Luke blushed as this happened, feeling strange and exposed. Michael leaned down to place a kiss on Luke’s burning cheek.  
“You’re beautiful love, no need to be embarrassed.” Luke pouted and pulled Michael’s head closer to their lips could meet.   
“Wait, what if someone walks in?” Michael chuckled, kissing Luke’s forehead.  
“I locked the door babe, no one is going to come in as long as you’re not too loud.” Luke blushed furiously and rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not loud!” Michael laughed, pressing a kiss to Luke’s nose.  
“Sure babe. Someday I promise you, when we get out of this damn place, I’m going to make you scream with how much pleasure you’re feeling.” Luke turned even redder (if that’s even possible) and hid his face in Michael’s chest. Michael laughed kissing the top of Luke’s head.  
“You wanna be with me when we get out?” Luke mumbled.  
“Of course I do baby, you and I, we’re gonna be together forever. We’re going to get out of here, get an apartment somewhere, spend the rest of our lives together. Maybe even get married and have kids.” Luke looked up at that, a small smile on his face.  
“I didn’t think you’d want kids.” Michael sighed, stroking the side of Luke’s face.  
“I didn’t think I did, but I want whatever you want Luke. And I could definitely handle a baby Luke, it would be the cutest thing ever.” Luke giggled, pecking Michael’s lips. “We can do that someday, get a surrogate mother, you can have a kid. Maybe me too, but definitely you. My babies would be no where near as adorable as yours.” Luke blushed and rolled his eyes.  
“I think your baby would be perfect,” he said quietly. Michael scoffed playfully, pressing their lips together again. Michael sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube, spreading it on his fingers.   
“This is gonna feel weird, and maybe even hurt a little at first, but it gets better. Okay?” Luke nodded, eager for this to start. Michael attached their lips to distract the boy as he pushed the first finger in. Luke winced and squirmed. It felt really weird. It didn’t really hurt, but it was weird.   
Michael waited a few seconds for Luke to relax before pushing the finger the rest of the way in. Luke moaned softly as Michael pumped the finger in and out, kissing him in the process.  
It wasn’t too long later when Michael was three fingers deep, stretching Luke out. Luke whined and clenched on nothing when Michael pulled out. “Just a second babe.” Michael used the lube to slick up his cock, then kissed Luke’s nose as he lined himself up. “Now, I’m a bit bigger than my fingers, but it shouldn’t hurt. It’ll feel weird though still.” Luke nodded again, pulling Michael close as he pushed into Luke’s tight hole.   
They both moaned as Michael bottomed out, Luke panting underneath him. “It . . . its weird, hold on.” Michael nodded, pressing light kisses to Luke’s neck as Luke calmed down a bit. “Okay, move now.” Michael chuckled and nodded, pulling out a bit before plunging back in. Luke moaned loudly, fisting Michael’s hair.  
“I knew you’d be loud.” Luke groaned, burying his face in Michael’s chest.  
“Shut up, you dick.”   
“You love my dick.”  
“Oh my god, shut up!” Luke’s laugh turned into a moan as Michael’s thrusts picked up speed, hitting deeper inside of Luke.   
“I love you Lukey,” Michael whispered, kissing Luke’s neck. Luke only moaned in response, feeling a warmth grow in the pit of his stomach.  
“Mi-Micheal, I-” Luke moaned loudly as he reached his orgasm, his come shooting out to cover his stomach and chest. Michael groaned at the sight, thrusting a couple more times before coming himself.  
When he finished, he pulled out and collapsed next to Luke, grabbing the shirt laying on the bed and wiping off his stomach. He threw the shirt across the room, then grabbed Luke’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.  
“I love you so much baby.” Luke sighed sleepily, turning to cuddle into Michael’s chest.  
“I love you too.” And he did, more than anything. He’d never loved someone as much as he loved Michael, and he knew Michael was his one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys! I am going to be putting up the sequel, called Figuring It Out Together, in a few minutes.


End file.
